


finer than heaven, hotter than hell

by joong_time_rush (rare_cat_meme)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Hell, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Death, anyways yunho is a demon, dark themes in a comedic way, hr department in hell, mingi isa human, seonghwa is a fun asshole, u read that right, yunho is an INTERN demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rare_cat_meme/pseuds/joong_time_rush
Summary: “I never said I wouldn’t judge,” Yunho counters, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back on the chair, “but I do have to do whatever you ask.”“Good,” comes the answer as Mingi pulls the covers down again, lying on his back with his eyes closed, “tell me I’m pretty.”or Yunho is a demon intern in Hell's HR department but human Mingi manages to be the devil himself.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	finer than heaven, hotter than hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FIXSONG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIXSONG/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGELA I LOVE YOUUUUU <3
> 
> alexa play angel or devil by txt

It’s just past 6am when his phone rings a whole thirty five minutes before his alarm. Yunho groans loudly into his pillow. Pulling his legs into his chest, ass in the air, he slowly turns his head, facing the device. With a deep sigh he rises just enough to grab his phone, groaning instead of speaking any proper words.

“ _ Good morning honey _ ,” Seonghwa sings, way too awake for Yunho’s linking, “ _ duty calls, my love! _ ” He can vaguely hear Hongjoong grumble in the back ‘ _ I though I was your love’. _

Yunho takes a moment to collect his thoughts. His watch marks 6:12am.

“When you said this job was gonna have odd hours this was not what I expected.”

“ _ Hell never stops baby, _ ” Seonghwa answers, “ _ See you in 40 minutes? _ ”

“As if I have a choice,” Yunho mutters.

“ _ Touché _ .”

☍

On the spectrum of choices Yunho expected to have during his lifetime, having a job in hell wasn’t high (if at all) in his list of possibilities. But when life closes a door, a window opens, and in Yunho’s case, when he fell asleep in the bathtub and drowned at the ripe age of 21, his two possibilities were to go to stay on earth as a ghost for the rest of eternity or work in hell. Ever the hardworking type, Yunho chose to intern in hell’s HR department.  _ Choices _ . Seonghwa’s hand waves in front of his face.

“Pretty boy, focus.”

Ah yes, Park Seonghwa, his favorite person out of office hours, the ban of his eternal (literally) life during work time. Yunho has been in hell for about 5 years now, which in the grand scheme of things is below fetus status. Seonghwa, on the other hand, is celebrating his 837 anniversary as the head of HR, and, to be honest, Yunho’s not quite sure how old he truly is. It doesn’t really matter either, Seonghwa is kind and takes care of his interns as if they are his babies, and beside the shitton of work they have to do, Yunho really likes the team.

“Sorry, I’m still in the process of waking up,” he shakes his head, taking a sip of his coffee, “you were saying?”

“You’ve been summoned on earth,” Seonghwa says calmly as flips through a thick stack of papers, “well,  _ accidentally _ summoned, I think.”

“You think?” Yunho splutters, coffee flying out of his mouth. His gut twists.

Demon summoning is fairly common, it’s a definitely a daily occurence. However, it’s tricky to separate what are genuine summonings, accidental ones or, their least favourites, the joke summonings. Exchanges with demons are not light deals to make, they’re closer to an ebay bidding in which if you happen to win, it’s non-refundable. Most of the time, with enough research and attention to detail, they can sort out if a demon should actually show up or not. Occasionally though...it’s not that simple. Seonghwa slides him a single sheet.

_ Song Mingi, 21, Seoul, South Korea _

_ Summoning time: 3:42am _

_ Reason for summoning: “I’m really lonely and attention deprived, I just someone to look at me and tell me I’m pretty. I will do anything, you can take my soul, I’m begging you, I’m a leo, I can’t live like this.” _

Yunho looks back at Seonghwa, mouth wide open in complete disbelief.

“How’s this not a straight up prank?”

Seonghwa smirks, pointer finger coming up, signaling Yunho has overlooked something.

“It would be, but,” he pauses to look at the document, “Song Mingi said he was willing to do anything, including take his soul. It’s a sealed deal.”

Yunho stares at him incredulous. He waits for Hongjoong to pop out of the cabinet next to their desk and yell _ “you just got pranked!” _ or for Seonghwa to crack and start cackling like the maniac he is. But there’s only silence. Which can only mean.

“And you want me to fulfill this request?”

Yunho feels a chill as Seonghwa nods, a toothy smile on his face, the sadist motherfucker. He puts a hand on Yunho’s shoulder before smiling kindly.

“Listen, you knew this time would eventually come, I’m giving you an easy first time, just enjoy it,” Seonghwa whispers, patting Yunho’s shoulder as gets up from his seat on the desk, “All you have to do is go there, take his soul, pay attention to him for a few hours and then come back. He’ll probably forget about it and you won’t have to return to him ever again and we just got an easy peasy soul. Think of the greater good Yunho!”

Demons thinking about the greater good… Yunho rolls his eyes. With a sigh he gets up from his seat, drops his mug on the sink and turns back to Seonghwa.

“So, Seoul?”

Seonghwa grins, offering him Song Mingi’s file as well as a key.

“I think you mean soul.”

☍

It’s raining lightly when Yunho opens the door of the public restroom in central Seoul. Out of all places they could’ve built a passage to hell,  _ go figure _ . His watch marks 3:42am. The sky is dark and there’s no one around him. _ Score _ . He checks the coordinates of the summoning one more time before teletransporting himself into what should be Song Mingi’s bedroom.

It only takes a fraction of a second, but Yunho hates it regardless. He coughs aggressively, tears gathering in his eyes and he can’t help but squat, gasping for air like he could die again. It takes him a hot minute to realize he’s in the middle of a very shakily drawn glittery pink pentagram surrounded by scented (he’s sure it’s bubblegum) candles. He locks eyes with a shocked face. 

Song Mingi is not really what Yunho expected to find. Sitting cross legged in a pair of blue and white checkered pajama pants, Song Mingi is observing him top to bottom, eyes wide and mouth agape. 5 years of being in hell and 4 of interning have not prepared him for this moment. He has no fucking clue what the protocol is so he just goes for it.

“Hi?” he says questioningly, regretting it immediately.

There’s a prolonged, really uncomfortable, moment of silence. Mingi looks stunned, but he slowly reaches his pointer finger, poking Yunho’s forehead.

“You’re real? It worked?” he says, with an empty look. Yunho is tempted to roll his eyes, but he refrains (demons are serious people).

“Are you Song Mingi?” he says instead, getting up from his crouched position. Mingi nods slowly. “You’ve summoned me to, quote  _ ‘look at you’ _ ?”

“Yeah, uh, I did, I didn’t think it would work but-” he says, scratching his head, “so, uh, now what?”

Now what?

“I-” it takes all of Yunho’s strength not to bury his face in his hands, “I look at you? You have my attention?”

Mingi’s mouth forms an  _ ‘o’ _ before his lips spread into a smug grin. The hair in the back of Yunho’s stands up, a chill running down his back.  _ Who the fuck is the demon in the room. _

“Before all of that jazz, please sign this contract,” Yunho says rushedly, summoning paper and pen, “to ensure this trade is fair and legal.”

“There’s legal repercussions in hell?” Mingi asks as he takes the pen and promptly signs the document, not even pausing to read. Yunho almost misses the question, shocked by how easy it was to acquire a soul.

“Don’t get me started on the bureaucracies, I work in HR and-” he pauses, trying not to lose his line of thought, “Doesn’t matter, deal’s done, you have my attention.”

There’s a yawn. Yunho watches Mingi stretch from where he’s sitting on the floor, slowly get up and make his way to the  _ bed?  _ He looks back at Yunho, pointer finger coaxing him forward.

“Sit there,” he points to a single chair by the bed.

_ What the fuck.  _ His feet guide him to the seat, but inside Yunho is shaking as if he isn’t the one that can kill Mingi with a snap of his fingers. He stares at the human, who is lying comfortably in bed, staring back at him. The silence is deafening, Yunho feels his gut curling, his hands are sweaty.

“There’s no way this is not massively creepy,” he burst out. 

“Hey, I thought you were supposed to do what I asked, no judgement,” Mingi whines, pulling the duvet to cover his face, “I did give you my soul.”

“I never said I wouldn’t judge,” Yunho counters, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back on the chair, “but I do have to do whatever you ask.”

“Good,” comes the answer as Mingi pulls the covers down again, lying on his back with his eyes closed, “tell me I’m pretty.” Yunho chokes, nearly falling out of his chair. Mingi turns to look at him, unfazed and unimpressed, “you heard me.”

Taking a deep breath, Yunho curses Seonghwa for every bit of his suffering in this eternal life and tells himself  _ it’s just work. _

“Mingi,” he says quietly, “you’re handsome.” There’s a ‘mmh’, so he tries again. “You’re pretty.”

The room goes silent again. Yunho watches the boy intently, as requested, until he sees Mingi’s breathing even out. Taking a piece of paper and the abandoned pink glittery pen Yunho leaves a note before exiting the premises.

_ Summon me when you need. - Yunho _

☍

Seonghwa’s cackles can be heard through the entire floor and Yunho is unsure how up to be clowned he is. He endures it silently as his manager slaps the desk as he gasps for air, tears falling from his eyes.

“And you just sat there?!”

“Yes,” Yunho answers and if his cheeks tingle the tiniest bit, he hopes to god Seonghwa can’t tell.

“Gold, absolute gold, are you hearing this Joong?” Seonghwa wipes his tears, “you did good kiddo.”

Yunho nods silently, turning his chair back to his desk and pretending to be occupied by paperwork. It only works for a few seconds, as Seonghwa hands him a sheet with a smug look.

“Duty calls, sweetheart.”

☍

“So, Yunho...” Mingi says, lying sideways on his bed, chin propped up in his hand, “did it hurt?”

“Huh?”

“When you were cast out of Heaven?”

There’s a loud cackle (eerily similar to Seonghwa’s) and Yunho feels his cheeks burn.

“I never got to Heaven, so no,” he answers, ignoring the looks of interest Mingi has been dropping all night. 

It’s the third night in a row that he finds himself sitting in the stupid chair by Mingi’s bed, looking at the guy and calling him pretty every twenty minutes or so. He’d call it torture, but Mingi somehow has coached some conversation out of him -  _ are your horns real? _ (yes)  _ can I touch them? _ (no)  _ am I pretty? be honest _ (no answer).

“Wait, how did you get to Hell then?” Mingi raises up slightly from his seat, curiosity spilling from his tone.

Oops. Yunho bites his lip unsure of how much he can say. The digital clock on the desk marks 2:43am. If Mingi’s bedtime routine is anything to go by, he has at least 2 more hours to kill. It can’t hurt too much, right? He’d much rather tell Mingi about Hell lore than sit and lock eyes silently for more than five minutes. Leaning back on the chair, Yunho makes himself comfortable before clearing his throat.

“Well, when you die you kind enter the equivalent of the social security queues of purgatory...”

☍

It’s 7am on the dot. He’s not sure how they ended up here. Yunho is lying on his back next to Mingi who is sound asleep next to him, a hand protectively over his chest. He’s breathing quietly and Yunho would almost describe him as angelic if 1. he didn’t know what biblical angels look like and 2. knew Song Mingi is more demonic than half of the demons he knows (and he’s one himself!). They had a long talk. A Long Talk. Yunho explained how he died, his time in purgatory, his choices and how he inevitably became an intern. Mingi listened quietly, nodding along and occasionally asking questions (but never forgetting to drop a pick up line here and there  _ “Hey, hey Yunho, I’d like to see your forbidden fruit” _ ).

Gently and as quietly as he possibly can, Yunho untangles himself from Mingi and returns to Hell. 

Seonghwa offers him a pained look as he enters the office and Yunho can do nothing but nod and sit back in his desk.

“Yunho,” he speaks faintly, “You’re no longer required to fill this request.”

Seonghwa extends his hand and Yunho pauses, Mingi’s file feeling heavy in his pocket.

“But I-”

“No,” Seonghwa says, this time more sternly, “You breached the contract. You know you can’t have feelings for humans.”

Turning back to his paperwork, Yunho almost feels like Seonghwa tears his heart as he shreds Mingi’s file into pieces.

☍

It’s just past 6am on Sunday and for once Yunho is standing by his kitchen counter, stirring one too many spoons full of sugar in his coffee when the doorbell rings. 

“Seonghwa, if I see you when I open the door it better be for a damn good reason, it’s fucking Sunday, barely 6-”

He stops in his tracks when he spots the familiar face.

“Hey,” Mingi says, a grin spread on his lips, hand on waist and,  _ shit, _ horns on his head, “did you come from hell, cause you’re pretty hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my debut work in the atiny ficdom, everyone say thank u to the ceo [(angela)](https://twitter.com/MlNGKlWAY) and wish her a happy birthday
> 
> atinyzens lets be friends [twt](https://twitter.com/ridikunlous)  
> send me anon love letters [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ridikunlous)


End file.
